Sam's Lament
by BalletRat
Summary: ***Contains spoilers for Two Towers*** Sam's thoughts during the last chapter of book two. My first fic! Please R


Disclaimer: It's funny that you would even think that these characters were mine! They belong to the genius that is J.R.R. Tolkien, and I am making no money off this.  
  
Author's note: Okay, this is my first fic, so please be nice! If you think that some of the sentences are kinda weird, or anything, that was intentional. I was trying to write this the way that it would actually be thought, so some of it might seem kind of strange. And, by the way, I know that this is a little more eloquent than Sam actually speaks, but I couldn't write the way he talks! It was too difficult, so it just kind of turned out like this. Anyway, I've babbled enough, so please go r&r! Oh, and please don't flame me! Constructive criticism is welcome, but c'mon, nothing rude! I need encouragement!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
It's gone now, master. The creature's gone. It tried to hurt you, master, but I stopped it. Your Sam stopped it. I'll never let anything hurt you, master, not while I'm still living breathing. I'll always protect you. If I protect you, then you'll never leave me. You'll never leave me, will you master?  
  
Master? Master, are you listening to me? Frodo…why is your skin so pale and cold? Why are you so still? Why, you're only sleeping! That's all! You're just asleep. Wake up master. Wake up… Frodo, please, open your eyes! Frodo, dear, sweet master, why do you not stir when I shake you? Please, please wake up Frodo! Frodo?  
  
Master, please don't leave me. What is to become of me if you are not here? What do I do? I don't think I'll be able to make the right decisions…. Am I to complete the quest by myself? On my own? Oh, Frodo, I don't think I can! Please, don't make me do this on my own. Please don't leave me!  
  
Well, if you did leave me, it would be my own foolish fault. I should have been paying attention to you. I should have gone and saved you, rather than trying to catch that slimy little traitor. I hate him… I always have and I always will. Oh, my dear Frodo, I am so sorry! This is all my fault…I can't change things, though I wish I could. Oh, god I wish I could.  
  
Frodo, I think I have to leave you. I don't want to, but I must. The Ring must be destroyed, and I am the only one left to do it. I have to leave… Oh, master, I can't leave you here alone! Why can't my simple mind just find the will to go? Why don't I have that kind of strength? Why can't I be brave, like you are? Or were…  
  
I can see tears glistening on your cheeks, but they are not yours. No, they are my own. I can't bear this, Frodo! I am too weak…Please, please come back, master… Come back…  
  
I know what I must do. No matter how my heart screams at me to stay with you, I know I need to leave now. It is my duty as part of the Fellowship. So, master, I will take the Ring from around your neck, and I'll give you a kiss. I must go, and you must stay. That is the way that fate has decided it should be.  
  
I slip the Ring around my neck, and the weight already overwhelms me. Oh, my poor, dear Frodo, you had to bear this for so long! You should never have had to my dear, sweet master. It shouldn't have been you. It shouldn't have been us.  
  
I walk to the entrance of the gloom we are in, and look back at you one last time. I promise you, my darling, that when I complete this task, I will return to you. Or, rather, if I complete this task. Oh, Frodo, I am afraid! What if I can't do this? What if I fail? How am I going to do this without you, Frodo? It seems so hopeless…yes, hopeless maybe, but I still have to do it. I still have to keep fighting…  
  
I turn away from your life-less form, my tears staining the ground. This new resolve is strange indeed, and quite out of the ordinary for me. I don't know where this will to continue came from, but I guess it's a good thing. Perhaps I might be able to do this. Perhaps I'll fight until the end, and then come back for you… I will come back for you. I won't lose hope. By Elbereth and all the stars, we will be together in the end. I can promise you that.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay, what did you think? Horrible? Good? Should I ever write again? Well, I guess you can tell me when you REVIEW ( wink wink! ) Okee-day, that's it! Bye Bye! 


End file.
